


形影

by Marandy



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy
Summary: “你是哥哥，我是弟弟。我是哥哥，你是弟弟。”
Relationships: Cameron Winklevoss/Tyler Winklevoss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	形影

**Author's Note:**

> 速打一篇

Cameron比Tyler早出生了还不到一分钟。

和别的双胞胎一样，十四岁之前妈妈给他们买衣服都会买两件——哥哥一件，弟弟一件。和别的双胞胎不一样，即使作为同卵双子，Winklevoss家的兄弟俩未免也太像了些。他们不是镜像双胞胎，却执着地玩那个无聊的镜像游戏。他们分坐在桌子两侧面对面吃饭，一个用左手一个用右手。他们帮妈妈做蛋糕，左边那个向左探身，伸左臂拿鸡蛋；右边那个向右探身，伸右臂取黄油。前一天哥哥摔破了膝盖，第二天弟弟准会一瘸一拐地出现在父母面前，连流血的位置都相同。妈妈给他们戴用于辨认的异色手环，他们嬉笑着追逐着将它互换了，被问起时拒不坦承自己最开始分到的那个颜色，或干脆撒谎说不记得。每晚，Mrs.Winklevoss都得靠在床头上，翻阅一个小笔记本。

“Cameron左手手腕上有一颗痣。”

为她做剖腹产手术的医生在他的笔记本上草草写了几行字。"Cameron, 2200g. Tyler, 2200g."在稍靠下的地方，他潦草地记下兄弟俩有关痣的不同，撕下纸递给了她。很长的一段时间里，它是一位母亲用来区分两个儿子的唯一凭据。偶尔，Tyler会在自己左腕上也点上那么一个小小的痣，来骗取属于哥哥的那份糖果。但墨水毕竟和痣不同，他的小计策往往以失败告终。等到两个儿子满十四岁，父亲几乎是迫不及待地涨了他们的零花钱，并在一次晚餐时宣布说：“你们自由了。在某种程度上。”

然而，即使Winklevoss家的儿子们如人所料地发展出了完全不同的性格和穿衣习惯，他们的身高体重甚至容貌仍旧完全相同。当一个儿子穿着睡衣坐在沙发上看电视的时候，他的父母竟然不知道该叫哪个名字好。他们的名字、他们哥与弟的称呼不再是个人的特征——有个人叫Seth, 那他就是Seth; 有个人是Olivia的哥哥，那他就是Olivia的哥哥。但这对双胞胎不一样。他是Cameron, 于是别人会说“原来你不是Tyler”；他是弟弟，听闻的人纷纷表示“我还以为你是哥哥”。

对他们而言，人类所拥有的一切属性都会变成别人借以分辨他们俩的标志。童年时，他们热衷利用这个捉弄世界上的别人；青春期开始了，他们的异性缘和成绩都走向了不同的道路。从那以后，他和他的兄弟之间出现了一丝裂痕，他们不再玩互为镜像的小把戏，他和他的影子、他和他的形体开始破碎。成长的某段时期，他痛恨和自己一模一样的兄弟。他们打架，他们互相憎恶。但他们还睡在同一个房间里同一张床上，读一样的课程吃一样的早餐。十七岁某个夏天的早晨，Tyler的晨勃顶在了还在熟睡的那位的屁股上。他翻身下床，在浴室里给自己一发利落的手活，幻想自己在操最近结识的随便哪个法国女孩。他射在地板上，洗了个澡，含着牙刷给Cameron开门。

“你真磨蹭。”

他走出去，他的兄弟走进去。他一手拿着毛巾擦还在滴水的头发一手刷牙，他的兄弟用还没睡醒的眼睛剜他。他们赤着脚，他的兄弟踩到他精液刚呆过的那块瓷砖上。

Tyler发现自己又硬了。在吹头发的时候，他开始想自己是不是也踩过他兄弟的精液。毕竟他们是双胞胎，毕竟不是每个早晨都是他先起床。他用桌子上昨晚剩的半玻璃杯水漱了口，将牙膏沫吐进垃圾桶里，在浴室门再次打开之前穿好衣服下楼去吃饭。Cameron还是坐在了他的对面，搅弄盘子里的油醋汁沙拉。Tyler多给自己倒了点牛奶，问：“你准备申请哪个大学？”

Cameron花了得好几秒才意识到弟弟在和自己说话。他用力叉碎一小块牛油果：“Harvard.”

“那我也去。”Tyler自然地接话，“或许我们还可以一起参加赛艇队。”

他哥——Tyler有点想笑——他哥大概用了一分钟来消化这短短两句话里的信息，然后在父母诧异的目光里回答说：“我们当然会。”

他们又回到了之前的那种相处模式：Winklevosss兄弟自成一个小世界。在Harvard, 能见到Cameron的地方就能见到Tyler，反之亦然。他们是两仪图的黑与白，彼此交融，永远以相伴的状态存在着，缺一不可。Tyler有时甚至怀疑这一切只是自己的妄想，他的双生哥哥是一个孤独的孩子脑海中分裂出的幻象，是他用来倾倒自己呕吐物的垃圾桶。不知道从何时起，他的自恋和嫉妒情绪几乎要把他吞没，他从“获取父母的肯定”转向了“超越自己的哥哥”，即使他明白他们是一体的，这种情绪也无法消解，久久盘亘在他的心里。

一次派对里，他喝多了。他和他哥跌跌撞撞地回到公寓，他含糊着把他哥带到了床上，掐着对方的腰恶狠狠地操进去，在射精的时候欣赏Cameron因前列腺高潮而扭曲的表情。然后他意识到在他哥眼里，他自己现在也是这种爽到发傻的脸色。一时他猛然爱上了这张和他相同的脸，自负和厌恶眨眼间分成了两份，他一半哥一半。他更用力地操Cameron, 他忘掉了扎克伯格、忘掉了迪维亚、甚至忘掉了父母。他和他哥接吻，射到分不清是他在操他哥还是他哥在操他。他听到自己的哭声，感到Cameron亲掉了他脸上的泪水。

他们一模一样的躯体交缠在一起，一模一样的瞳孔里映出的是自己的脸。Tyler在对方脖子上留下了几个牙印，并在此刻才得知，其实他哥从头到尾都和他一样。他们从未分开过，自母亲的子宫到这张狭窄的床上。昏暗的灯下，他们的影子叠成一小片，肉体碰触、摩擦、冲撞。他决定将一切献给Cameron，献给他自己。他决定射到虚脱，第二天再说第二天的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 都怪TSN的艾米汉莫太好看。


End file.
